


Kidnapped Eyeless Jack x Reader

by Payday123



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Food is People, Gore, Horror, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payday123/pseuds/Payday123
Summary: The reader has been kidnapped by EJ (Eyeless Jack), who eats people. The reader has been collected for livestock and is stuck in a basement not knowing where they are. The reader falls for Ej in some way, even after he has ruined their life.





	1. Chapter 1

_~authors note before the story begins, I would love positive feedback after the first chapter is read so I will know to write for you <3~_

**Chapter 1- Readers POV**

I wake up in my room with moonlight pouring in through my open window. I realize that its still late at night, I roll over in my warm bed to go back to sleep. As I turn my body, I become alarmed by the sounds of medal clanking together. I sit up quickly, with my heart racing and my eyes widening. I try to get up but I am restricted by my wrist that is held back by some kind of metal cuff. I continue to pull against it, just for me to get no where. My arms drop to my sides, followed by the muffled sound of the chains hitting the mattress. 

I stare at my wrist that are bound by the cold and heavy cuffs. "How did I not notice this before...." I mumble to myself. I bring my legs to my chest, burring my face into my knees. The information finally settles in as I finally get hit with what was actually going on. I felt sick, my stomach clenched and I lean to the side of my bed as far as the chains would let me. I throw up, and it leaves a vile taste in my mouth. I sit back and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, tears burn in my eyes and my throat begins to burn as well. I start to remember what had happened leading up to how I was chained. 

I was down stairs and someone broke in... He pushed me down and stuck a needle into my neck... He grabbed my hair and dragged me around... so much pain until I passed out..

I regained my consciousness of everything around me. A look of horror stayed plastered to my face, I look around my body and find random scratches and small bruises. Tears stay in my eyes. "Why?" I croak to myself, I stare at my wrist again. My stomach sunk again. I begin to pull against the chains, like a child throwing a tantrum. Heavy breaths and sobs can be heard from me, along with the sound of chains clanking and grunts.

I use up most of my strength, and let my arms fall to my sides. "Why this?" I say in a shaky voice. I look down at my hands balled up in a fist. My wrist are red and bloody from the cuffs rubbing against the skin. I hear heavy footsteps coming from the hall.  see the hallway light turn on from under the door. Fear and adrenalin rush through me. The door creaks open and someone peeks inside. The door closes quickly and the sound of things being dropped on the floor is herd through the door.

The door opens again but fully this time, as a man steps into the room. He is just wearing a blue mask with what looks like black goo running from the eye holes, he's not wearing a short or shoes. He walks to the side of my bed and sits down, I try to move as far from him as the chains would allow. I look at him and back at the doorway quickly noticing the bloody clothing. My eyes widen, out of fear and I try to move further but instead the cuffs rub more and tear a little of the flesh. He doesn't say a word... he just sits there staring at me with cold eyes covered by the mask. A few seconds of quietness passes before he grabs my leg and pulls me next to him. He pushes me downs and holds me there with one hand. While other other grabs my arm. "Hey! Let g-" I was interrupted by him growling at me. I went quiet but resisted his touch. He didn't seem to be fazed by this and continued with what he was doing. 

He looked at what the cuffs had done to my arms and grumbled lightly. He looked up at me quickly causing me to flinch. He gets up and leave the room and closing the door behind him. I breath out a sign of relief, before hearing him drag something that seemed to be heavy down the stairs. My parents were here when I had first been attacked, which means that the thing he was dragging must've been a body. All of my family was home... which means he had killed them all. By the time I had stop reminiscing he walked back in with something in his hand. He grabs my arm again but this time without hesitation I pull away and begin to yell "Don-", he said something under his breath. He grabbed my hair quickly and stabbed me in the back of my neck with something . I feed dizzy and black out. 


	2. Chapter 2

_~Authors note before the chapter starts, I would appreciate if the readers would spread the story along to other people who might enjoy it and thank you for reading!~_

**Chapter 2- Readers POV**

I wake up in the morning still in my room, but this time in a collar. I claw at the cold leather restraint on my neck, but got no where. "Ugh! Why?" I yell hoping someone would hear me. I look down at my wrist and see that the cuffs from before had messed them up really bad. I touch the slightly opened scab and wince at the sudden burn. "Are these fresh burns?" I ask myself. I look around my room to see if anything had been moved...

I look down at the floor and find my unpleasant "mess" from before had been cleaned, and the window was now shut and locked. I get up and see that the chain lets me move around the perimeter of my bed. "But why is he doing this?" I ask to myself to try and figure out a solution to my problem. An idea comes to mind... I look at mu window and back to the door quickly. I look around my room quickly to try and find a small and somewhat hard object. I look at my nightstand and see some bottles of perfume. I quickly give myself a sprays to freshen up, and without hesitation I throw the bottle at the window. The sound of glass falling and the window breaking, I get as close as I could to the window and begin yelling as loud as I could. "Help! Someone! Anyone! He has me locked in a collar! Please" I scream hoping someone would hear and call the cops. 

I got exactly what I had wanted, someone to here me... Just the wrong someone. The man runs into my room, pulling me back by my hair. He then grabs the chain attached to the collar, choking me while holding me in place. "Let me go!" I yell in pain, he lets go of my hair but then puts his gloved hand over my mouth, and then pulls harder on the chain. My hands go straight to the collar to try and pull it away from my neck, all while trying to yell even though my mouth was covered. He pulls me over to the bed and throws me against the headboard, knocking the air out of me.

He pulls out a syringe from his back pocket and stabs me with it, he injects the same stuff from before and I fall asleep. 

Time Skip

I wake up but in a different place... I look around and see that there are no windows, leaving a dim light to illuminate the room... Everything is cement besides the small metal table that I was laying on, strange, quiet mumbles could be herd echoing around me. A cold draft breezed around the room making my skin cold and hair stick up. I try to sit up but instead don't move at all. I try to move my arms but feel that my arms are bound to the bed by straps. I suddenly feel something graze across my calf, I kick my legs up and notice they weren't held down.

I hear a quiet chuckle and then feel something touch my shoulder, I close my eyes from fear as a child would. "You almost got away and put me in jail..." a voice said, "I was being so generous to you too. So in return for your actions you will receive a punishment" A moment of silence passed before a hot breath was felt on my leg, causing me to draw my leg up away from what I had felt. "What?!" I say in a panic, I felt him yank my leg back down as something pierced through the muscle of my leg. A blood curtailing scream could be heard from me. It hurt so much that I could not cry... I feel the warmth of my own blood running down from the open flesh. My body shakes from the pain, as the sound of quiet chewing could be herd in the room, "Did you just?" I couldn't even finish my sentence due to the amount of pain that was caused. "Shut up it wasn't that big of a bite" he says. "You bit me?!" I say my voice cracking from wanting to cry. I hear him lick his lips, "You taste better than every one else I had eaten..." he laughs "I might even want another taste". "NO! Get away!" I say using my other leg to kick around. He grabs both of my ankles and presses one of his thumbs against the bleeding wound. My teeth clech muffling my cry of pain. 

He seemed to enjoy my reactions to pain and became rougher with the bleeding flesh. Slowly pressing his thumb deeper into the wound and turning it slowly. "Why..." I say choking back a scream through clenched teeth. I notice his mas was slowly moving up... The mask was just below his top lip before he noticed and smirked. He put his hand over his mouth but then clearly said "You wanna know a secret?". I was in too much fear and pain to answer his question. He laughed slightly and moved his hand then smiled. My eyes grew wide and I felt sick, this guy didn't have normal teeth... He had the mouth of a shark, each tooth as sharp as a razor with a point... "I'm never going to feel the same again..." I mumble to myself as I felt my soul shatter and tears build up. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_~authors note before story begins, sorry for not posting in a while.... for a long while. Im just bad at planning and dont really have a schedule. Help this buy suggesting a day of the week that i should post regularly. Thanks for tolerating my messiness <3~ _

**Chapter 3- readers pov**

That guy obviously does not eat human food... Everything he serves me end up making me sick, i cant stand it.... Even after getting the food down it comes right back up the next second. I've made it a hassle for him to feed me. Of course its not on purpose.... I do want to eat, but the food is gross. He ends up pulling my hair and shoving the food down my throat trying to make me keep it down. He's so evil.... He's not human... A human couldnt be this cruel.... He's a monster.... But what am I suppose to expect from a serial killer/ cannibal?

I hear multiple foot steps coming my way. The guy unhooks me from the table but quickly grabs me so I couldn't go anywhere. He pulls out some rope that I think he got from some other person in the room. He binds my wrist together and it instantly makes me panic and thrash around. He pulls me off the table suddenly and I end up falling on the floor. I look up at him for help up... he didnt even look at me. He continues to just keep walking, dragging me against the concrete floor. I feel my skin slowly being torn by the rough concrete. I move my hands to stop my face from being scrapped, before being roughly grabbed to stand up.

He makes me stand in a plain corner of the room, he disapears behind me but I dont bother to look for him. Suddenly im picked up off the floor by my tied  hands, even my toes not able to touch the floor. I try to look around "..." my heart begins to race but i keep quiet hoping he dosent hurt me. He walks back around to look up at me, "You can do your work now" he says steping back.

Another person walks infront of me but he keeps his head down so i cant see his face. He continues to walks around me in a circle looking me up and down. "I have to work fast or else her arms will be dislocated from being hung up like that" the voice says followed by  clicking as if something were being opened. I feel a hand glide across my thigh causing a siver to pulse through my body, "Dont touch me..." I say quietly. My mind is going crazy not able to focus on anything specifically. Im being hung up by my arms, im losing feeling in my finger tips, my feet feel like they are zapping as if they are asleep, my chest hurts from my heart beating so fast, my shoulders already ache. Im a mess, I want to shout but don't want to be hit. Im scared.... I hear a laugh "sure..." one voice says. "Ej where did you find this one?" He says quietly. They guy in the blue mask shrugs. So he goes by Ej? Good to know... "Stay still and this won't hurt" the man says holding my ankle. I spaz out a bit when he touches me, he injects something into my leg wound. I jolt in pain making my body sway, my leg goes numb. I put my head down in defeat, accepting whatever he does to my leg.

I feel pathetic..... My thoughts are interrupted by him  holding on to my legs making me stop swinging. "Stop moving" he says sounding annoyed. I keep quiet and try to calm myself down. He picks up a cotton ball and dips it in a bowl of liquid. He dabs some into the wound, my leg throbs, I pull it up and away from him. I breath in heavily through my closed teeth, dropping my leg back down. He laughs at me "it was to clean it...", he says grabbing my ankle and beginning to stitch my leg close. Ej peeks at the guy working on my leg, "why did she move away from you when you were cleaning her leg but not when you were stitching it?" He says quietly. "Because the medicine didnt have enough time to numb the inside of the leg but now it does... so she really shouldn't feel a thing." He answers back still stitching. He finishes and cuts the extra thread off "lower her so I can see the scrapes you carelessly gave her... which makes no sense if you want to keep her alive." He says turning around to face Ej. He did As told and slowly lowered me to the floor, letting me sit down on the floor. He leaves my hands tied together. The guy looked me over and carefully tended to my scrapes and bruises. He makes sure to clean and cover most of the tiny cuts.   
  
Ej then moved me to the opposite side of the room. He walked back to the man who fixed me up, and had a not so private conversation. "Ej what are you gonna do to this one?"   
"The same damn thing i do to all of them"  
"Sex slave... wait sorry i forgot you dont do that thing.... its kind of funny really" he chuckles silently  
"Whats so funny about it?"   
"Its just that out of almost everyone in the house your the virgin"   
"Look Doc im looking for a relationship not a quick fuck"  
"Relationship.... with what? Half of the girls who are Creepypastas are human... And other words your food. You keep humans down here for basicly fast food. Thats why shes here for fucks sake"Doc says pointing at me but keeping his eyes on Ej. "I dont kniw why you made me sit her up if you are already in the process of eating her, unless of course you like her or something"   
" Ha! As if I could like her. I made you help her because she tastes better than the rest and I want her to last longer... And I can control who I eat I'm not a dog" He sounds annoyed  
" and if the others find out about this good tasting girl?"  
" then they'll have to bring more later" he says plainly as possible  
" nice talk, but I have to go I have people to kill" Doc says turning and leaving. Ej follows behind turning out the lights, i watch as the last bit of light dissapears behind the door.  



	4. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note

so its pretty obvious that im terrible with schedules and stuff like that. I have some chapters written already but I have yet to type them out. Sorry for all the waiting but you guys might have to wait longer. I have to put this story on hold for a while longer, I am currently in a bad mindset and i need some time to get out of it to bring good content for you all to read. Again im sorry to those who actually enjoyed my story.


	5. UPDATE

**ATTENTION**

Up till now I haven't really been in the right mindset for any work or type of effort. Though recently I have been able to write. Unfortunately I am still not going to be updating the story till after summer. I apologize for any anticipation or annoyance I have caused. I really want to be a functioning human as much as I want to write for the few who enjoy my story. Sorry that I wont be posting till after summer, though at the end of it I shall release not one but multiple chapters for you <3

Also Id like to do something for the summer and id also like to challenge myself a little and try writing in new areas such as more horror or action scenes. What I mean is that I may start a summer challenge for you guy to enjoy me trying to write for new subject??? Id appreciate if you'd comment what you'd like me to write, give me a subject or even give me some background to start with too. It can be as detailed as you'd like, its still okay for you to comment about romance scenes as well. I don't mind getting better at topics I'm decent with already.


End file.
